Lover
by Cupid Lestrange
Summary: -SasuSaku- "I've missed you... and now I'm here to seduce you."


**Lover  
**Standard disclaimer applied

* * *

- 

He is, again, on a damned business trip, and I miss him very much. It's odd, for I have never expected to miss him.

This was an arranged marriage. I was not supposed to care. I was not supposed to feel. I was not supposed to fall…

-

-

I first met him during the opening of my parent's again newly established 5-star hotel. He had silky hair of ink and fathomless black eyes that smoldered like hot coals whenever he looks at me. He is tall, taller than me by two heads, with pale skin that forever looks as though the moon is bathing him in a luminescent light. He is, must I say, _very_well-built

Women of many genres looked at him with predatory eyes, undressing him in their heads right then and there. And so I walked to him, "Are you Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"I am Haruno Sakura, your fiancé."

And he smirks.

-

-

After having to live with him for more than a year, no we are not married yet, I know that he is cautious of his passion; he does not let anyone go past the thick brick of walls he has personally built.

But I'd like to think that he has a soft spot for me. I saw it that first night, when he came to my room. I knew that he wanted to wait until I accepted him. And so he came to me with soft words and softer touches. I understood what he was doing, and I let him.

He showed his passion for me in other ways too. He was considerate and a good company, if not a bit reserved. He would take me out on dates, in which I was secretly always looking forward to. He would gaze me with a fascinating look, and then kiss me breathless. He made me feel hotter than anyone could ever hope to achieve.

-

-

Words got to me that he is back.

And so I enter the great Uchiha Company, my vibrant green eyes bright with the hope of seeing him here to greet me. I exit the corridor with a swishing of skirts. I make my way to his workplace, the grand chamber where I know he will be. I opened the door then closed it behind me silently. My feet slip across the floor. My eyes searched the room for him, and saw him facing towards the fireplace at one end of the room.

He is there, sitting on his very comfortable swivel-chair, his back to me. His shoulders are limp, and his face is tired. My eyes soften. I come up behind him and wrap my delicate hands around his shoulders.

He stiffens slightly, and then relaxes as he whispers my name. "Sakura." My name rolls so melodious off his lips. And his voice! Oh, so deliciously low that it creates a shiver down my back.

"Sasuke-kun," I return. My hot, moist breath teases the short hairs on the back of his exposed neck. His name tantalizes my tongue into repeating it over and over, but I restrain.

I wait for his reply, my fingertips lightly fondling his necktie. When it becomes clear that he is waiting for me to say more, I retract my hands and make my way to sit on his lap. He waits for me, watching me come closer. His expression is blank, and I am suddenly not so sure of myself, of his desire for me. Perhaps I am not elegant enough for his tastes, not refined enough. I continue anyways, not allowing my body to betray my doubts.

He tips his head back only a little to hold my eyes with his. My hands cup the sides of his head, sifting through short dark locks as I lean forward and brush my lips against his, eyes now tightly shut. I pulled back, and I come back for a longer taste of his mouth, and this time he responds.

His lips caress mine tenderly, but not chastely. He is a man of dark desires, and it shows in his addictive kisses. His long fingers entwine themselves in my hair, cupping my head as I cup his. He expects that I will keep it an innocent kiss. But this time, I won't.

I straddle his hips as I lean closer, surrounding him with my pink locks. He is surprised, but his hands slip down to my waist nevertheless. He pulls back from the kiss, leaving my lips swollen and yearning for more.

"Sakura," he whispers again. This time, it contains awe. His voice is rough, ragged from my kisses. I pout.

"You've been gone for almost a month," I breathe. "I missed you…" His eyes fly open, but mine remain half-shuttered. "And I am here to seduce you," I finish just as breathily.

He smiles at this. It's a gorgeous smile. I know that he saves them just for me. It creeps up his face, first curling the corners of his mouth, then splitting his lips to reveal a flash of white teeth.

"Really?" His shoulders relax under the weight of his smile, and his hands start to make slow, sensuous circles on my back. They glide back up, entangling themselves once again in my shining locks, pulling me down to him. I go willingly.

"Really."

Our lips cling and taste. His tongue slips between my lips, teasing my mouth, tracing my teeth. He finds the flavor of cherry everywhere.

His hands glide down to my shoulders, pushing away the strips of cloth that hold my dress up. They fall down until everything to my breasts is bare. His hands grip my upper arms now, holding me in place. His kisses, wet and hot, trail down my throat. My neck arches in response, giving him more.

He shows my body to me in a state that I have never seen it in before, inch by delicious inch. The cloth falls around my waist. My arms, now free, lock around his neck. His head dips down. I feel his tongue on my side, at my waist. It slicks a path over the sensitive skin, following it up to where he diverges to tease the underside of my breast. My thoughts are lost as my murmurs turn to soft moans.

The firelight casts a blurred glow on our two figures, mine draped over his. He teases me with lips and teeth, fingers and tongue, whispers and looks. He undresses me, making us both languid with pleasure as he goes. He shows me how to tease him back. We move together gracefully. We bask together in the exquisite sensations that radiate from our touches.

He makes me feel like a woman at the greatest height of her power.

He makes me burn. He gives me much, and I decide it is my time to give to him. I remember my aunt teaching me her greatest secrets about pleasure when my mother wasn't looking. He is surprised that I know these things, but also pleased. I make sure of that.

We finally join, here, instead of the bed like last time. This time is different in so many ways. There is no pain for me, only an exquisite stretching. It makes me whole; I never want it to end. It can last for all eternity, and I will never tire of it. Last time, we lay in my bed, him on top of me, and the meeting was brief. Now, he shows me how to ride him, sitting in his lap in his domain. He possesses me completely. I do not mind it at all because I know that I possess him fully as well.

Our hands play. The sensations are delicious. They ripple through me violently until I feel that I can't move a muscle. Sasuke isn't finished yet, says the look in his eyes. They blaze for me, as I suspect mine do for him.

-

-

We made love many times that night, all over office. It ended on his couch, luckily it was large enough for the both of us, where I woke up, wrapped up in his arms, and my body sprawled over his. I find it amazing how the touch of our bodies could makes this winter morning warm, despite having his coat being the only thing to shield us from the cold.

I burry my face in his chest and he tightens his arms around me in response. I feel lazy; I wish I could rest like this with him all day. Hoisting myself slightly up, I looked at his handsome face with a loving smile. Unable to restrain my urge any longer, I kissed him softly on the lips. It was long and sweet.

"That's nice."

He blinks up at me with those bottomless eyes. They spark and he smiles at me. A similar grin tugs at my lips. I cannot help the giggle that bubbled out of my throat. He chuckles low, and then we both start laughing. His laugh is the deep sound of bells. I realize that it's the first time I've ever heard him laugh and I stop.

He stops too, and looks at me. I give him an amused look.

"You laughed," I murmur, tracing his lips with a fingertip.

He raises a cynical eyebrow at me.

"So?" His hand comes up to enclose the one that hovers by his lips. He brings it down to his lips and kisses my palm, his eyes never leaving mine. My eyes flutter shut at the tender gesture.

"I love you" he whispers into my hair before he stands up and goes to finish his work. He promised me last night that he'll take me out on a date later, and that he would finish his job quickly in order to do so.

I will join him in his duties soon, but he allows me time to languish under sheets still warm from his heat. He is such a gentleman, really. The whole room smells of him, a subtly masculine scent that I can't quite place, now mixed with the smells of my strawberry and vanilla.

-

-

-

I sighed dreamily as I stepped out of the car. He said he'd just park the auto then he'd follow me inside. I had the most wonderful date, thanks to him and his cunning ways. I opened the door to our house and imagine my surprise when I saw a trail of rose petals splayed on the floor. I follow the trail and it leads me to our room where I found on our bed a bouquet made up of ten roses.

There was a letter attached to it…

-

-

-

_Look in the mirror and you'll see the eleven most beautiful things in the world._

_-_

_-_

* * *

_It's not much, really. Just the usual SasuSaku fluff. I've been reading too much smut for my own good XD I hope you've enjoyed it!  
-_**Cupid**_  
_


End file.
